


The way you said "I love you"

by NaGaKi108



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, M/M, more exactly a promp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 19:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5218130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaGaKi108/pseuds/NaGaKi108
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I closed my eyes and smiled, it’s definitely a better way to die than the one I had in mind years ago.<br/>The way you said "I love you" (Over and over again, till it’s nothing but a senseless babble; As a goodbye)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The way you said "I love you"

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry! But theres just a few things about this couple and i think there needs to be more! So have some angst... kinda

The way you said “i love you” (Over and over again, till it’s nothing but a senseless babble, as a goodbye)

I could see their faces; they hadn’t expected me to jump in front of the attack. Hell, not even I had expected to do that but my body moved on its own, because I saw his panicked face, because he wasn’t fast enough to draw his sword, because he hadn’t pay attention. Because I was in love with him and just now had noticed.

I was dying, it’s a weird sensation. He put my head on his legs, the tears going down his face as he desperately tried to keep me awake, whispers of “the ambulance will be here soon” leaving his trembling lips. I tried laughing; even if the ambulance arrived soon I was still going to die, after all the Strain attacked a vital point.  
I felt my life going out with every word spoken, but I had to do this, I would never have another chance. I whispered so only he could hear me “you know, there’s one thing I never told you”. I could see he was confused; it must be weird seeing me jumping in front of a lethal attack and then saying this.  
I used all my forces to lift my arm and touch his face, a soft caress that I would never be able to do again. A blessing and a curse that I was inflicting in him, all because I was too late to notice my own feelings.  
“I’m in love with you” The shock that crossed his face was beautiful. He never thought I would one day respond to his feelings, and honestly I’m not sure if this is the right thing to do… considering what is actually going on.

My words made his tears fall even faster, liquid crystals going down his face while his eyes shone oh so beautifully. The night sky was nothing compared to the beauty of his eyes.  
He double over, holding my face and whispering “I love you” over and over again, until his words became only a senseless babble mixed with sobs. I wanted to dry his tears, to make him smile but…

But I was dying, my consciousness was slipping away from me and I could feel my body going number as the seconds passed. I closed my eyes and smiled, it’s definitely a better way to die than the one I had in mind years ago.

**Author's Note:**

> i am sorry.  
> Also english is not my first language so if you see any mistakes, please tell me


End file.
